Pelajaran Neraka
by NajaCross
Summary: saat waktu istirahat kedua di SMP Teiko, semua murid kelas 1 tampak pucat. Bukan karena mereka sakit, tetapi karena setelah istirahat itu, mereka akan mengikuti sesuatu. apa itu ? / maaf tidak bisa membuat summary


Pelajaran Neraka

Saat waktu istirahat kedua di SMP Teiko, semua murid kelas 1 tampak pucat. Bukan karena mereka sakit, tetapi karena setelah istirahat itu, mereka akan mengikuti pelajaran yang mereka takutkan.

**Bahasa Inggris**

Jika mereka tidak bisa inggris saja masih baik, tetapi orang yang mengajar mereka adalah **guru killer**!

Semua murid kelas 1 merasa mereka akan mati pada saat pelajaran itu. Bahkan, murid terpintar di kelas, Midorima Shintarou merasa takut dengan pelajaran itu.

Teng… teng… teng… bel tanda istirahat selesai telah berbunyi.

Seluruh murid kelas 1 langsung menuju ketempat masing – masing dan diam. Bahkan Murasakibara yang selalu makan cemilan di kelas tidak memakan cemilannya sama sekali. Aomine yang selalu jahil saja tidak berani melakukan apapun, hanya duduk diam ditempatnya. Kise yang selalu berisik di kelas diam tak berani berbicara sedikitpun.

BRAKKK….

Pintu dibuka dengan kerasnya oleh Sang Guru, Akahi Seijuuro

"**Stand up!**" kata Sang Ketua Kelas, Nijimura Shuzo. Semua murid langsung berdiri dari tempatnya "**Greeting!**"kata Nijimura lagi "**Good afternoon, Sir!**" kata semua murid kelas 1, lalu mereka langsung kembali duduk "**Good afternoon**" jawab Akashi-sensei. "Kita akan belajar mengenai **tense**, mungkin kalian sudah mempelajari tentang **tense** saat SD tetapi saya akan menambahkan beberapa **tense** lagi yang belum kalian ketahui" lanjut Akashi-sensei.

"Sekarang kalian akan belajar 6 **tense** yaitu _**simple present tense**_, _**simple present continues tense**_, _**simple past tense**_, _**simple past continues tense**_, _**present perfect tense**_, dan _**simple future tense**_. Dan akan ada tambahan mengenai **sentence** yaitu _**affirmative sentence**_, _**negative sentence**_, dan _**interigative sentence**_. Kita mulai dulu dari _**simple present tence**_. _**Simple present tence**_ dipergunakan untuk menyatakan fakta atau kebenaran yang sesungguhnya….."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"cukup sampai sini dulu penjelasannya, ada yang mau bertanya ? " Tanya Akashi-sensei kepada semua murid.

Hening

Tidak ada yang bertanya sama sekali.

Saat Akashi-sensei merasa tidak ada yang mau bertanya, dia berkata "kalau kalian sudah mengerti, maka saya akan memberikan pertanyaan kepada kalian." Lalu Akashi-sensei menunjuk kepada murid yang duduk ditengah Koganei Shinji. Koganei panik dan semakin pucat saat ditunjuk '**mati, harus gimana ini…**' isi hati Koganei. "Shinji-san, apa yang dimaksud dengan **tense** ?" Tanya Akashi-sensei. Sementara Akashi-sensei menunggu jawaban, didalam hati Koganei berteriak '**harus jawab apa ini! Ga ada jawabannya lagi dibuku**'

"Kenapa tidak menjawab ? bukankah kalian sudah bisa" kata Akashi-sensei. Akashi-sensei melempar guntingnya dan menancap di meja Koganei. "JAWAB AKU!" perintah Akashi-sensei.

"Eh… a…. **tense** itu…." Koganei tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Akashi-sensei. Lalu, Akashi-sensei menunjuk satu anak lagi yang duduk dipojok ruangan yaitu Kuroko Tetsuya "Tetsuya-san, apa yang dimaksud **tense** ?" Tanya Akashi-sensei lagi.

hening

"Ehm... ano… sensei, ehm… aku tidak bisa menjawabnya" kata Kuroko sambil sedikit takut. "Tetsuya-san, jika anda tidak bisa kenapa anda tadi tidak bertanya" Tanya Akashi-sensei dengan aura yandere di sekitar tubuhnya. Semua murid berkata dalam hati '**SEMOGA KAU SELAMAT KUROKO!**'

Kuroko pun berkeringat dingin karena takut jikalau Akashi-sensei melempar gunting kepadanya. Akashi-sensei hanya dapat menghela nafas "hah…. Terserah kalian sajalah kalau begitu, aku tidak mengerti cara berpikir kalian."

Akashi-sensei menulis sesuatu di papan tulis. Akashi-sensei menunjuk Kise sambil berkata "Ryouta-san, maju kedepan dan kerjakan soal yang ada di papan tulis." "EH ?! ha-ha'i ssu…"

Kise maju kedepan dan mencoba menjawab soal tersebut. Ia menggaruk – garuk kepalanya sendiri karena tidak mengerti dan tidak bisa menjawab soal tersebut. "Bagaimana Ryouta-san, bisakah kau menjawab soal itu ?" tanya Akashi-sensei sambil memegang gunting di tangan kanannya.

"EH! Ehm… eto… e… sensei….ehm…. a-aku ti-tidak bisa menjawabnya ssu…" jawab Kise dengan suara yang kecil.

Walaupun suara Kise kecil, tetapi masih bisa didengar oleh Akashi-sensei

"TIDAK BISA MENJAWABNYA KATAMU!" amuk Akashi-sensei sambil mengeluarkan satu gunting lagi dari saku kirinya dengan tangan kiri, Kise semakin takut dan ia mulai gemetar.

"Kau kembali duduk! Daiki! Maju kedepan dan kerjakan soal ini!" bentak Akashi-sensei lagi karena saking kesalnya. Karena sangat kesal tidak ada yang bisa menjawab soal, sampai – sampai Akashi lupa menggunaka surfix **–san** di belakang nama Kise.

'**Mampus! Tulis apa nih, ga tau jawabannya lagi!**' piker Aomine Daiki, murid yang diperintah Akashi-sensei

Aomine berjalan kedepan dengan pikiran kacau. Setelah Aomine sampai didepan, ia mengambil kapur yang berada ditangan Akashi-sensei dan mencoba menyelesaikannya. "Se – selesai, sensei…" kata Aomine saat dia sudah menyelesaikan soal tersebut.

Saat Akashi-sensei melihat jawaban yang ditulis Aomine, Akashi-sensei mengamuk dan berkata "APA MAKSUDMU INI! KAU HANYA MENYALIN SOAL SAJA!" Aomine bergidik ngeri melihat Akashi-sensei yang semakin mengamuk.

Bagaimana Akashi tidak mengamuk, Aomine menulis jawaban sama persis seperti soalnya. Soalnya saja '**Richard has had his breakfast **(ubah ke _**simple past tense **_dan _**interrogative sentence**_ )' dan Aomine menjawab '**Richard has had his breakfast.**'

Akashi-sensei langsung melempar dua gunting yang berada di kedua tangannya karena saking kesalnya kepada Aomine. "Kembali duduk kau Daiki! Jika ada yang bisa menjawab soal ini, MAJU KE DEPAN!" perintah Akashi-sensei.

Hening

Tidak ada yang berani maju kedepan untuk mengerjakan soal itu.

Akashi semakin kesal dengan hal itu dan,

"KENAPA TIDAK ADA YANG MAJU! BUKANKAH KALIAN SUDAH MENGERTI! PADAHAL SOAL INI SANGATLAH GAMPANG!" bentak Akashi-sensei sambil memukul papan tulis.

"shintarou, kau maju! Awas jika kau tidak bisa mengerjakan juga!" kata Akashi-sensei.

"Ba-baik nanodayo" jawab Midorima gugup

Midorima langsung kedepan dengan sedikit takut karena takut jawaban yang ia pikirkan salah.

'**Jawabannya bener ga ya jawabannya… semoga jawabannya bener deh, karena hari ini cancer berada di peringkat pertama, nanodayo!**' pikir Midorima.

"Sensei, sudah selesai, nanodayo" kata Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamata-nya yang tidak melorot sedikitpun.

"hm… jawabanmu benar Shintarou-san, untunglah kau bisa menjawabnya tidak seperti teman – temanmu yang lain. Sekarang, kembalilah ke tempat dudukmu, Shintarou-san." Kata Akashi-sensei yang sudah mulai agak tenang.

Midorima mengangguk dan langsung pergi ketempat duduknya.

"Bukankah kalian bilang sudah bisa. Tetapi kenapa hanya Sintarou-san yang bisa menjawab soal ini! Padahal inikan soal yang mudah! Jawabannya saja tidak panjang!" kata Akashi-sensei.

Bagaimanapun juga, hal itu memang kelewatan untuk murid kelas 1. Karena jawabannya saja '**Did Richard have his breakfast ?**' tidak panjang sama sekali.

Teng… teng… teng….

Bel berbunyi. Sudah saatnya semua murid pulang.

Semua murid bersorak senang dalam hati mereka karena sudah waktunya pulang dan selesainya pelajaran itu.

"Baiklah, sampai sini dulu pelajaran hari ini. Kita akan melanjutkannya minggu depan." Kata Akashi-sensei

"**Stand up!**" kata Nijimura. Semua murid langsung berdiri "**greetings!**"

"**Good afternoon, sir! Thank you, sir! See you next time!**" kata semua murid tanpa terkecuali

Setelah Akashi-sensei mendengar salam tersebut, ia keluar kelas. Sementara didalam itu…

"HORE! AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA PELAJARAN BAHASA ANEH ITU!"

…semua murid bersorak dengan senangnya sampai menangis.

Tamat

**Nama saya Naja Cross, kalian bisa memanggil saya Naja. Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu**

**Ini fanfic pertama saya, jadi saya minta maaf jika fanfic ini jelek ._. jadi… mohon kritik dan sarannya ya~ *bow***


End file.
